A corn harvesting header assembly or cornhead for an agricultural combine typically comprises a series of row units which are identical to each other. Each row unit includes a pair of snapping rolls having a snapping slot formed between them. Gathering chains having gathering fingers guide corn stalks into the snapping slot. The snapping rolls pull the corn stalks through the snapping slot and the ears are removed from the stalks as they come into engagement with opposed edges of stripper plates which bracket the slot between the gathering chains and the snapping rolls.
It is conventional for at least one of the two stripper plates to be mounted on the row unit frame for movement toward and away from the other plate. This movement permits the gap between the opposed stripping edges to be varied to accommodate different corn crops and crop conditions. Adjustment of the gap is typically accomplished by an adjusting mechanism including an actuation lever coupled to the adjustable stripper plate.
Coupling arrangements in use today vary, but typically, a tradeoff is made between part cost and durability. Durable or rugged designs normally result in increased part costs, but also provide increased service life. An example of a rugged actuation lever coupling arrangement presently in use is found in a corn harvesting header assembly produced by Deere & Company. In the Deere construction, a longitudinally extending rod is welded to the underside of the adjustable stripper plate. A forked end on the actuation lever cooperates with the rod in a lost motion relationship while maintaining line contact to smoothly move the adjustable stripper plate transversely and, accordingly, vary the gap between opposed stripping edges of the stripper plates.
Whether insufficiently rugged or too expensive, actuation lever adjusting mechanism and coupling arrangements in use today do not completely satisfy the customer—the farm operator. The mechanism of the present invention was developed to provide the farm operator with a rugged, yet simple and inexpensive solution.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.